neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloriosa Family
The Gloriosa Family is a strange and powerful line of perverts, buisnessmen, criminals, blasphemers, daemonic binders, dragon fuckers, arcane magicians, ne'er-do-wells, and general ass-wipes. They are the most dispicable clan of inbred assholes you will ever enounter. Most are human, though some claim some Astral or Daemonic blood. They are currently most active on the Southern Continent, and may have ruined everything forever (The Awakening) at least once. They, along with another mysterious partner (codename: Alphabet), are the force behind The Black Hand Corporation. More then one family memeber has been involved with Blood Sacrifice and draconic occultism. They are known to have some sort of interest in the Torials Passage Corporation, the CorinthianBlue Corporation and the XYZ Holding company. They make much of their fortune through usury, which puts them in direct competition with nortorious southern continent crime lord, gambler and loan shark Coriander Highrun. Historical Roots Vaitslav Franko is the family's historical founder. In 670 SA, Vaitslav set sail from Baldur on a mission of exploration to the west coast of The Northern Continent with three ships, the Chalybeous, the Torial, and the Zabrain. Only the Torial survived the trip and managed to land near what is now Point North. Franko married the daughter of one of his investors, Anne-is Zabrain, and had three children. His eldest daughter became the dame of Furcas, knight errant daemon and leader of 29 legions of the Abyss. His middle child and heir, Anigoril Franko, was a successful buisness person. not much is known of the third child. The family's orginal fortune was derived from exploitation of the northwest passage routes. Their companies, once controlling hundreds of ships, held a virtual monopoly on inport/export of goods to Northern Goneril. This monopoly did not last long, however, as the Barron Ganth regeme eventually nationalized many of the family's shipping routes. Many family memebers moved down to the Southern Continent and took up the practice of usury. The Torials Passage corporation claims to no longer have any ties with the Gloriosas. In Eon The party intercepted correspondence between Alphabet (Acro Carthigan) and Xavier Yamhill Zabrain Gloriosa before they knew about the family's significance. When trying to prevent the Awakening, the party discovered that Futurium-producing land was being bought up in a pattern by CorinthianBlue and XYZ Holding. This led them to the pit where Orcus was hiding; while he was fighting the party, he screamed "Gloriosa, you have betrayed me to the god-lovers!" The Gloriosas have a bounty on Tanaki's Wall which alleges that they stole the Binder's Rod and bound the Prince of Darkness. They started going into hiding around when this bounty came out. Haveo Gloriosa has two personal bounties, one cheap one for raising undead and one giant one for being important in the family. Anahita's viewing pool showed the gates of hell when asked about where the Gloriosas might hide. Barron Ganth confirmed Ashra's suspicions that "Gloriosa" derives from "Ravinia Glorios" and that the Family is Ravinian. If the Baetyl is successfully retrieved and returned, Ganth has offered to send the party north to Ravinia with a Goneril strike force to attack the Family at their source. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Southern Continent People Category:Goneril People